


Infatuation

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: everyone loves kagami's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each of the Generation of Miracles is infatuated with a part of Kagami's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on ao3, and my first for KnB so I'm really excited to post! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I do not own the Kuroko no Basuke franchaise.

Kagami had long since learned that the Generation of Miracles were a strange bunch. From Midorima’s bizarre lucky items, to Murasakibara’s peculiar addiction to snacks, they were a lot for him to take in.

Despite their quirks, they were all extremely talented at what they did, so Kagami felt as though he had no choice but to at least respect them, even just a little.

But just because Kagami respected them, did not mean that he genuinely liked them. On the contrary, he couldn't stand most of them, and he was pretty sure that they felt the same way towards him.

Because of this, Kagami was more than confused to find that the GoM had somehow contacted him and insisted that they all spend some time together. At first he blatantly refused, wondering for the umpteenth time just what the fuck was wrong with the Generation of Miracles.

However, the prodigies continued the harassment until he finally broke under the pressure and agreed.

Thus, the bonding began.

Sometimes all of them hung out together, and other times he was left alone with one of them. But the more he hung out with each of them, the more he realized he had something to add to the list of their strange habits.

Each of the Generation of Miracles had a particular infatuation with a different part of his body.

x

Kagami had quickly come to realize that Kise had a problem with keeping his hands to himself. The red head constantly found himself caught up in a hug, or with an arm around his shoulder, or a hand ruffling his hair.

It never really bothered him since he was used to hands-on interaction having grown up in America. But even for him, it was overwhelming; and that's coming from a guy who’s had Alex for a mentor as well as a close friend. Nonetheless, Kise seemed to never take his hands off of him. It was as if it was some religious practice he had to follow or something.

Just when he had gotten used to the touchy, affectionate person that was Kise Ryouta, the blond had come up from behind him and grabbed his hips.

Kagami, who was getting ready to shoot a basket into a miniature basket, immediately startled, confused as to why Kise had done such a thing. Holding onto someone's hips was a pretty intimate thing, after all, in both America and Japan.

"Oi, Kise," Kagami had growled in his usual rough tone, turning his head around to meet the golden eyes, ball still in hand. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Kise claimed with a small laugh. "Just admiring Kagamicchi's hips," he answered without missing a beat.

Kagami blinked.

"Okay... but why, exactly?" He inquired, to which Kise shrugged, his hands still on the other male's hips.

"They're nice," he finally said. "I like them." The shorter male visibly perked up as an idea made its way into his head. "You should be a belly dancer Kagamicchi! I'm sure the girls would love to see you move your hips."

Kagami flushed at this statement, sputtering in embarrassment. "Uh no," he rejected. "I'm a pretty shitty dancer, and there's no way I could move my hips the way they're supposed to. Plus, I don't think anyone would want to see my stomach and stuff."

Kise laughed at Kagami's argument. "Don't say such negative things, Kagamicchi. You could do it if you really tried! Now come on, I want to get enough tickets to win that giant panda bear I saw earlier."

With a final squeeze, Kise let go of Kagami's hips and skipped away to the next game.

The next time Kise held his hips, Kagami let him without a word.

x

Kagami had been wandering aimlessly around town the day he found out that Midorima had a “thing” for his hands.

He didn't have anything to do,  was bored out of his mind, and his house was beginning to suffocate him, the walls seeming to close in on him. At that point, Kagami had decided to go on a walk hoping that he could breathe a bit better.

The power forward did a double take as he saw the unmistakable green hair of none other than Midorima Shintarou.

"Midorima?" He called on a whim because _why the fuck not_ , and the tall man turned around at the sound of his name being called.

"Oh good," he said, when they were within speaking distance, which surprised Kagami because really, when had the older male ever been glad to see him?

“I need your help,” he told him. To this, Kagami raised an eyebrow. The great Midorima Shintarou, the number one shooter in Japan needed _his_  help? Kagami let a smirk take place on his face. This boring day suddenly got the potential to get a hell of a lot better.

"It's not what you think," Midorima stated when he saw the look on Kagami's face. "I just need help carrying my lucky items. Oha-Asa said that Cancer is to have bad luck for the rest of this week, so I need to claim the biggest items I can acquire, and if that's possible, then there's no way I can carry them all by myself."

Although he had a hand up to his face 'adjusting' his glasses, Kagami could tell that the taller man was slightly blushing, betraying his words and tone of voice.

"Sure, I'll help you," Kagami agreed with a shrug, knowing that this was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. Plus, it wasn't as if he had something better to do.

So the two spent the day travelling in and out of various shops in search of the lucky items Midorima claimed to have so desperately needed.

"No," Midorima hissed, rushing over to where Kagami was holding a box that contained all of the items they had collected that day. "If you hold it like that, you're going to drop it you idiot. Hold it like this."

Midorima took Kagami's hands in his own, adjusting the fingers so the red head could hold the box the way he was meant to.

As he was doing so, Kagami couldn't help but focus on how much attention Midorima was giving his hands. Surely he hand't  have held it that badly. He had been holding the box all this time with no past complaints after all.

letting the shooter do as he pleased, Kagami took the time to compare the hands of his and Midorima’s. He realized that their hands were kind of a reflection of themselves. His own hands were large and rough. Calloused and over-worked, but still able to get the job done. Midorima's, on the other hand, were well taken care of, lacking a single scratch, hangnail, or imperfection in sight. Dependable. Kagami smiled.

"There," Midorima huffed, bringing Kagami out of his ponderings. "Much better. I can’t have my luck decreasing just because of an idiot who broke my items."

Despite the insult, though he was more than used to it now, Kagami smirked up at the older male.

"Y'know, if you wanted to touch my hands so badly, all you had to do was ask."

Midorima was immediately flustered, his cheeks going a bright shade of red, which amused Kagami to no end.

"W-who’d want to hold your hand idiot?" Midorima stammered, bringing his taped hand to push up his glasses again.

To this, Kagami only shrugged. His smirk still in place. "No one I guess. Now let's find somewhere to eat, I'm starving."

To this day, Midorima still never asked to hold his hands, no matter how many times he did it.

x

"Open up, Kaga-chin~." Murasakibara nudged another piece of candy against Kagami's lips, and frowned when he turned his head away with a whine.

"No!" he complained, not even caring how childish he sounded. "No more, my stomach can't take it."

Murasakibara and Kagami had spent the day going around to all of the younger male's favourite candy shops, collecting a huge amount of sweets and desserts.

They were in Kagami's living room, and the place was a mess. There were candy wrappers littering the floor, the coffee table, and the couch that they were seated on, and  _was that a wrapper in his boxers_?

Kagami was leaning heavily against the back of the couch, his stomach heavily protesting the huge amount of unhealthy foods he had eaten over the past hour.

"I thought Kaga-chin said he could eat a lot," Murasakibara complained, all the while still stuffing his own mouth with more snacks. Just the sight of it had Kagami groaning and closing his eyes so he wouldn't barf.

"I can,” he promised, still not having lost the whine in his tone. "I guess I'm not good at eating a lot of sweets."

"You need to learn how to eat more so we can spend more time together."

At this, Kagami opened his eyes again, sending a soft smile towards the tall teen.

"We spent all day together," he reasoned, to which he just got an 'hmph' in reply.

"Well, at least all the snacks made Kaga-chin's mouth all pretty," Murasakibara said, his thumb aiming to rub at Kagami's bottom lip, which as Murasakibara had said, was colourful.

Kagami sat in surprise at the sensation of Murasakibara's thumb running along his lip. First his eyebrows, now his lip, this guy truly didn't have any shame!

"Uh," he began, grabbing the younger male's wrist and moving the finger away from his mouth. "Please don't do that."

"They're like a painting," Murasakibara muttered, his eyes not leaving the other teen's lips. "If you don't practice eating more candy, I'll get mad.  Your lips need to be even prettier next time,” he repeated, obviously wanting to get the message across.

"S-sure," Kagami agreed, still quite confused at what was going on, but unwilling to ask about it aloud.

Murasakibara just smiled.

Keeping his word, the next time they ate candy together, Kagami ate twice as much as the last time.

Murasakibara said his lips had never looked any prettier.

x

He was sweaty, and hot, and full of excitement.

Out of all the Generation of Miracles, Kagami spent most of his time with Aomine. The two would meet up at the basketball court near Kagami's home and they would play for hours; usually until the sun had long since set.

That day was no different, and Kagami was facing off with the taller male, who was currently trying to re-claim the ball from him. There was no way in hell Kagami would let that happen though. For once he was winning, and he couldn't possibly lose the points he had so desperately gained.

Aomine was fast, but Kagami was faster. When Aomine ducked in, Kagami dodged away. It was like an endless game of tug-of-war, and Kagami was enjoying every second of it.

The fiery male was trying to figure out a way to break free from his opponent so that he could shoot another basket when all of a sudden, Aomine used both of his hands to grab and squeeze Kagami’s ass from behind him.

The shock of it had Kagami dropping the ball and Aomine taking advantage of this by picking up the ball and going for a dunk.

Aomine laughed after he landed, turning around and seeing Kagami in the same spot he had left him, his eyes ridiculously wide and both hands holding his own bum.

"You okay there Bakagami?" Aomine chuckled, picking up the ball and spinning it around on his index finger as he made his way back to the older male.

"You... you just grabbed my ass!" Kagami exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You— that's— I," Kagami stammered, unable to get the words out. "You totally violated me! You cheated too!" As one could tell, Kagami was absolutely mortified. No one had ever touched him there (and no, Alex did not count as a “someone”) so he believed he was justified in what some would call his overreaction.

"Shut up, Kagami. So noisy..." Aomine groaned, putting his pinky finger in his ear as he put the basketball under his arm. "Plus, you’ve got a really nice ass, how could I resist not grabbing it?"

Kagami blushed, taking a step back from Aomine. "You're a fucking pervert, y'know that? Stay away from me."

"Yeah, I know," Aomine admitted, his smile turning feral. "Now let's hurry up and finish this match. I'm hungry and I need a shower."

With a bit of hesitation, Kagami removed his hands from his bum, still keeping a safe distance from Aomine.

"Fine, but if you touch me again I'm calling the cops."

Aomine just smirked.

Since that day, Aomine had touched his butt 72 more times.

x

Kagami had been the most hesitant to spend time with Akashi.

He wasn't scared of him like most people were, he was just wary of the huge presence the shorter male gave out.

(Seriously though, he didn't think it was natural to be intimidated by a guy who was eye level with his chest.)

But he agreed to the outings with him because although he wasn't scared of Akashi, the incident with the scissors had left him considerably traumatized.

Each and every time they went out, Akashi went out of his way to make a comment about his hair.

"It's really red," he commented once, which Kagami thought was really rich coming from him. When he had told him this, Akashi had smirked.

"Is it naturally red?" Akashi questioned, to which Kagami immediately asked, "Is yours?"

"Its two different shades of red. Don't you find that odd?"

"Not as weird as your different coloured eyes."

"It's long. You should cut it."

"Nah, I don't like it short. Plus... uh... they cover my eyebrows."

Akashi patted his head. "Your eyebrows are unique. You should display them to the world."

Kagami just blushed and allowed Akashi to proceed petting his hair.

x

Although Kuroko wasn't known as a member of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami regarded him as such. _'He helped lead them to victory, so he should be recognized'_   was his reasoning.

Aside from Aomine, the two obviously spent the most time together because of the fact that they attended the same school and played in the same basketball club. After practice, they would head to Maji Burger or to Kagami's apartment where Kagami cooked if they both happened to be broke.

Tonight led them to Kagami's apartment, where they were sitting at the table and eating dinner.

"Kagami-kun has very pretty eyes," Kuroko mentioned out of the blue, causing his counterpart to choke on the food he had in his mouth.

"W-what? S-stop saying such embarrassing things Kuroko," Kagami warned after regaining his breath, taking a long sip of that water he had in front of him.

"But it's true," Kuroko argued with a nod, obviously not done with this conversation. "They're a very unique shade of red, and they show all of Kagami-kun's emotions. They make me think of the phrase _'eyes are the windows to the soul.'"_

Kagami's face heated up, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than for the earth to swallow him whole. "I said to stop saying such embarrassing things! What's up with you and all of the other Miracles? You all have some weird fascination about me. It's creepy."

"It's because you're very handsome Kagami-kun. Of course we'll be fascinated by you. It's human nature."

At this point, Kagami's face was burning hot, and he was about ready to jump out of a window. Instead he opted for resting his head on the table with a loud bang.

"I really hate you Kuroko."

"Please do not say things you do not mean Kagami-kun."

But even after that strange conversation, Kagami made sure to always look Kuroko in the eye.

x

Kagami made sure to take extra special care of his hips, hands, mouth, hair, eyes, -and yes- even his bum from then on. It wasn't his fault though; it was those stupid Miracles.

Because even though he had a hard time understanding them, he was sure it would be even harder disappointing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and critiques are welcomed.


End file.
